Who are we?
by aworldofimagination
Summary: When Alex is doing a project on kidnapping at school she finds stuff out that she would never have imagined. She starts to question her identity and her relationship with Mitchie. Who are they really?


_**Texas 2002 – Mitchie's POV**_

"We're just nipping out to the shops." My parents informed us as they left the house.

My name's Mitchie and I'm ten years old, I have a brother called Justin who's eight and a little sister called Alex who's six. I love my siblings more than anything in the world and I'd do literally anything for them. Same as my parents, although they are overly protective and that's annoying; they don't ever leave us at home alone for that long because they're worried something will happen but I mean come on? It's Texas.

"Guys we can watch a movie!" I screamed. The only reason I had to scream was because they were all the way up in mine and Mitch's room which is in the loft.

They came running down to join me in a matter of seconds; they always loved it when I sat with them because I never did it much, I did sit with Mitchie like most of the time as we are both so close, but we hardly ever spent time just the three of us.

"What are we watching?" Justin squealed.

"Princess Protection Programme?" I suggested.

"Yeah man." Alex laughed.

I knew she'd like the suggestion since we have the exact same taste in movies. Alex was curled up leaning into my side and Justin was just sat beside me. Like I said I'm closer with my sister.

Just as it reached the part were General Kane charged in with all his guns and what not, the lights suddenly flicked off and I felt someone grabbing at me. My screams were muffled when a hand closed over my mouth; I tried to claw and push, whoever was touching me, but they were just too strong. All I kept thinking was; what bout Justin and Alex? I didn't have to worry too long though because soon everything went black.

_**Los Angeles 2012**_

Hey, my name's Mitchie; I'm twenty years old and I live with my dad and my best friend/girlfriend Alex. When I was ten I got in a car accident with my father, Alex's father and Alex herself. Unfortunately her father passed away and us two girls lost our memory entirely; my dad was left unaffected. He didn't want me staying in Texas with all of my old friends and my old life because I wouldn't remember any of it so he moved us to LA, taking Lex as well, to start fresh. Alex is sixteen now and the best girlfriend EVER. We've been together for a year now which does mean that it was illegal when we first got together but my dad kept it a secret and so did we. I work at the local café just round the corner from our house and Alex is a student in year eleven. My dad works in the power plant situated across town so he's hardly ever home but when he is, he spends all his time with us. I love my dad more than anyone in this world and I honestly believe he's the best man out there.

…

"Morning babe." Alex greeted as she woke up from her deep slumber.

It had been a late night last night which was probably stupid as we both had school and work early in the morning.

"Morning." I grumbled; kissing her lightly on the lips. Did I mention that I wasn't a morning person?

Each day when we woke up Alex would shower while I made breakfast because she had to leave earlier than me. Then once breakfast was all eaten I'd head for a shower and Alex would head to school.

"What do you want today beautiful?" I asked.

"Do you think I could have pancakes?"

"Of course you can."

Making pancakes isn't exactly a hard thing to do so I honestly don't mind when she requests it. We have the readymade mix which you just add milk too, then fry and voila it's cooked. Alex was done in the shower within about fifteen minutes which gave me plenty of time to have the pancakes done.

"You start that big project today don't you?" I asked Alex.

"Yeah, we're all doing crime this year and I think I'm doing kidnapping with Harper."

"Oh that's cool."

Every year the year elevens have to do this big massive project which is worth seventy per cent of their grade and it's a big deal; my classes was on the environment so me and my friend Caitlin did pollution, we got a shit grade though hence the fact we both work in a café now. Alex is way smarter than me and I know she has potential so I want her to do well with this; Harper is majorly smart and she's like a party pooper so she should keep Lex grounded and make sure they get an A.

_**This is a bit weird and I realise that… But it was a story idea that came to me so I decided to write it. If you like it then review please; I won't update it until at least two reviews because there's not much point writing if no one reads. If you are confused about anything ask me and I'll answer any questions in the next chapter.**_


End file.
